A decrease in a processing capability of an information processing device that is executing an application has great influence on a sensory performance of an application user. For example, when an information processing device receives an excessive request of a processing capability or more, other internal processing is delayed due to an excessive request reception process, and the processing capability of the information processing device is remarkably lowered.
Particularly, when a use rate of a central processing unit (CPU) exceeds 100%, the processing capability of the information processing device dramatically drops compared to when a use rate is 80% or 90%.
In this regard, there is a related aria which when a steady overload state occurs on a processing capability of a server, a load is distributed to a plurality of servers, for example, by the introduction of a server load balance. Further, there is a related art in which when a server that delivers data to other processing devices is overloaded, one of the other processing devices is selected, and the selected processing device undertakes data delivery.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-027320    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-322033
However, in the related art using the load balance, for example, when a load distribution deviation occurs due to the load balance or when a huge request is transmitted through one flow, a large load is likely to be imposed on one information processing device. After all, in this case, the information processing device on which a large load is imposed is likely to suffer significant performance degradation.
Further, in the related art in which another processing device undertakes processing, for example, when a huge request is transmitted through one flow, a large load is likely to be eventually imposed on one information processing device.
A method of resolving an overload by transmitting a request transmission suppression instruction to a request transmission source is considered as a method of resolving a periodic overload state. However, in this method, an information processing device at both a request transmission side and an information processing device at a request reception side need to employ a complicated mechanism, and thus it is not easy to mitigate a processing load of an information processing device that receives data.